The Moment They Met
by TLWriter4721
Summary: "The girl looked down and then laughed at him. Not in a degrading way, but as if she was embarrassed. Weird. It was almost kind of cute. Wait, what?" A series of one-shots where Henry and Violet meet, time and time again. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Henry in Camelot

**A/N: Hey, guys. So this is my second story on . I'm not sure what inspired it. I just felt like a little dose of Henry and Violet, I guess. They're so cute together! Anyways, I do not own Once Upon a Time, and there are some lines in here that are solely property of the show: a.k.a the dialogue. This is just my take on Henry's thoughts on the moment he met Violet. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW:) I am a new writer and would love feedback.**

 **...**

The first thing he thought when he saw her was that she was bored.

Although, Henry could not quite imagine why. Granted, he had been in Camelot for less than a day, but he was not at all used to the grandeur. And there was certainly plenty of that. The music was loud and joyous; the costumes and atmosphere lighthearted and celebratory. And the food. Just thinking of it made his mouth water…

But in Henry's mind, the best thing about this place were the citizens of Camelot. They all seemed so happy, and they were so comfortable with their emotions, as if they never had to undergo any sort of ordeal in this kingdom.

 _Ha,_ thought Henry. _I could get used to that. The things that go on in Storybrooke…_

Arthur certainly had built a beautiful kingdom. His people had utmost faith in him, and it wasn't hard for Henry to see why. After all he had been through, he off all people knew how much one should appreciate a good leader; someone who ensured constant peace in all of their lives.

But apparently, not everyone knew that. At first, he was amused with the girl's obvious expressions of boredom. Now, however, Henry was a little annoyed. Not angry annoyed, but just enough to be a little curious.

"Well, you could just walk over there and introduce yourself."

Henry turned around, surprised. There, his grandfather stood, apparently reading right into his inner thoughts. But David couldn't be serious. It was not that easy…

"That's your strategy, Gramps? Introduce yourself?"

Honestly, if he wanted bad relationship advice, he would have just gone to Regina. After all, her boyfriend was having a baby with her psychotic sister…

Not that Henry was even remotely interested in a relationship, that is. He was just curious.

"Think about it. You're from another land; you're mysterious, intriguing!" David grabbed two glasses of drinks and handed them to him. "Use it."

Henry spent a second contemplating whether or not he should actually go up to her. This was ridiculous! He was only going to be in Camelot long enough to find Merlin and free his mom from the darkness. He didn't have time for a relationship.

Yet the next thing he knew, his legs were carrying the rest of him towards the girl and the sound of the music was drowned out by both his beating heart and his grandfather's laughter.

Well, he was interested in her- interested in why she looked like she would rather be watching paint dry, at least. But what could he say to her?

 _Yeah, so I was just wondering why you seemed as though you don't enjoy or appreciate the really good thing you have going for you here. I mean, it's not like other places face war and conflict every day or anything. By the way, here's a drink._

"You, uh, looked thirsty."

 _Much better._

The girl looked down and then laughed at him. Not in a degrading way, but as if she was embarrassed. Weird. It was almost kind of cute.

 _Wait, what?_

"You mean bored," she scoffed. "Thanks."

 _No kidding._ "You mean, you're not having fun?"

"Please, we have one of these practically every night in Camelot."

Well, Henry still failed to see how that could possibly affect the fun of it all. Balls, dancing, lavish food; he could see himself here.

 _Well, I mean, I technically am a prince. Although I wouldn't have even been born if my mom hadn't been sent away… so yeah, never mind._

Nevertheless, Henry was not about to allow himself to be seen as some sort of five-year old who got all excited and giddy about parties. He quickly excused himself.

"Uh, yeah, it's pretty lame.

What was happening? Why was he still so tongue-tied? He had gotten what he wanted from her; he had a legitimate reason as to why she looked so different than any other person at this party now. Although, he was not exactly sure that that was the only reason why she stood out to him…

He was interested in her; no doubt about that now. She stood out to him, and if anything that David said was true, then he stood out to her too.

 _Mysterious outsider… I should prove that._

Henry looked around, slightly nervous. He understood that he technically shouldn't be taking out anything from the "modern" world that he was from, but how else was he supposed to seem mysterious? In all of his so-called advice (which, by the way, had just led him to this awkward situation), David hadn't explained the hard part.

 _Way to go, Gramps._

Well, here goes. Henry took out his music player and anticipated her reaction.

"What is that?"

She sounded curious: good. Operation… Operation What's-Her-Name was officially underway.

"Just a gift from-"

Somehow telling her that "it was a present from my mom," lost the appeal that he was going for. But what was he going to say? One good thing about being one of the youngest members of a huge family was that he quickly learned from other people's mistakes.

Number one: never start a relationship based on lies. He saw how well that turned out for his parents. And Rumpelstiltskin.

"-from the savior," he finished.

 _There. Infinitely more impressive._

And apparently, it was. The girl looked impressed. She laughed, and stared at him in disbelief for a second before asking, "A gift from the savior? Really?"

 _Score one for Henry_. "More like a token of appreciation. For saving the day when everyone was trapped in an alternate universe."

Hey, if he was going to brag, might as well go big or go home.

"Yeah, I did that."

She laughed again, and his heart began to beat faster. He thought that it was one of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard. "How heroic," she said. Then she inquired, "Are you a knight?"

For a moment, his heart sagged. As quickly as it had risen when she had called him heroic, he was now faced with a new problem. Camelot was surely into knighthood and chivalry; all the things associated with manliness. What if she thought he was a pansy when she found out he had never even picked up a sword before?

"Better," he said, hoping with all his heart that it would work. "I'm a writer."

She smiled, and right then, he knew that this moment; the moment they met, would not be their last interaction. Slightly hesitantly, he gave her one of the earbuds and played the song.

She giggled again at the sound of it. For a moment, he feared that she thought he was immature or below him in some way. Did she not like it?

But then she smiled again, and Henry knew that everything was right. This song never failed. He had references, of course, from his parents; he knew that this moment right here was the beginning of a beautiful… something, at least.

"I'm Violet."

Henry suddenly looked up at the sudden interruption. Good, she was still with him, smiling, and showing no intention of leaving.

"I'm Henry."

He looked forward to seeing Violet again. Violet. Pretty name, which was fitting, if you asked him. He smiled as they continued to listen to the song. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 _Or if I'm lucky,_ Henry thought, _something more._

 ** _..._**

 ** _Please review:) I hope you enjoyed this!_**


	2. Violet in Storybrooke

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! Alright, so this was originally supposed to be a one-shot with Henry's POV, but then I realized the potential that I had with this story and decided to turn in into a series. I will be adding more chapters with more scenes of Henry and Violet, and I might repeat scenes and change POVs. I find this couple adorable and really hope that the OUAT writers keep them around. What do you guys think? Also, if I expand to more scenes, I might have to change the title from "The Moment They Met," since there are only so many meeting scenes.**_

 _ **Lastly, before it begins, shoutout to UnderTheLights16 for being my first reviewer! Thank you for saying you liked Henry's POV, but sadly, when I got your review, I was in the middle of this chapter, which is in Violet's POV. Hopefully you still enjoy!**_

 _ **I am ALWAYS looking for feedback on my work, whether it be praise or criticism.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT: I will also take requests for scenes and POVS, as well as ideas to incorporate in my fics.**_

 _ **So with this long note done, enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

 _What is this thing?_

Violet had never been more confused in her life. And that was saying something, considering she had just been transported to a strange land that, with each passing minute, was becoming increasingly strange and different than her own.

Okay, so that was a lie. That had been the most bewildering -not to mention the scariest- moment of her life. But this was a close second.

 _Let's see… it looks like a pretty powerful machine. Maybe it helps people travel through time? Oh! What if it can travel between realms? No, think Violet; if it could, we would not still be here in this quaint, mysterious little town…_

Violet was feeling more and more homesick with every second she could not figure what this blaspheming device did. If it could do any of the above, then surely King Arthur would have brought her and her father back to safety already.

She had been assured more than once that she was safe here, and that everyone was doing everything in his or her power to turn things back to normal. But it wasn't even that Violet was afraid- she was just lonely. She never thought she would miss those balls that they used to have every night in Camelot (honestly, once a night is a bit too much), but at least they provided her with some company other than her father and her horse. She loved them both dearly, but still: it would be nice to be able to interact with somebody who was her own age.

It was just then that Violet noticed someone walk up beside her. She was baffled for a second (after all, she didn't even know him), but then smiled in relief. He was her age.

 _Maybe he can tell me what this perplexing device does._

 _"_ What is this? Is it magic?"

 _Well, of course it's magic, Violet, what else could it be? Great, now you've embarrassed yourself in front of the only boy here._

Not that Violet was even remotely interested in anything other than friendship, of course. And not even a close one at that. She was only going to be here for a few days; a few weeks, tops. She didn't have time for any close relationship that would just have her feeling depressed when she got home.

"Sort of," the boy replied. "We call it a jukebox."

She couldn't quite place it, but he looked familiar. Maybe that was why she felt like she could trust him right off the bat, unlike most of the other people she had encountered who were native to this "Storybrooke." He seemed nice enough.

Subconsciously, though, even Violet had to admit that her favorite part about this interaction was that he was kind of cute.

Just a bit.

"Oh," she replied, rather awkwardly.

 _"Oh?" Really? That's the best you could do?_

She laughed on the outside but scolded herself on the inside. Now they were in an awkward silence. Well, she could always ask how this "jukebox" machine functioned. Why was she suddenly unable to speak?

Not that Violet was one to brag, but even she could admit that she had talked to a lot of boys back home. What was so different about this one?

Her reasoning was just that it was because he was one of them. Obviously. He was not from Camelot, so of course he had to seem to be a mysterious stranger.

If Violet was being honest with herself, she kind of liked it, too.

Before she knew what was happening, however, he had beaten her to her own question. Almost as if he had read her mind, he answered, "If you feed it, it'll sing for you."

 _Sing for me? How odd… and romantic…_

But Violet could barely think those thoughts, especially since he had a metal circle in his hand that she vaguely associated with being some sort of currency, based on what she had been taught about this land should their visit extend past the estimate.

Was this the food? So, this jukebox was not some sort of machine, but an animal! It thrived on the wealth of humans! If this thing was so evil, why did everyone happily keep it around and feed it? Was it dangerous?

But on the outside, once again, Violet put on a façade and smiled as this boy dropped the circle into a slot in the thing and pressed one of its buttons.

 _Great, the one person my age that I meet and he turns out to be crazy._

All of a sudden, a miraculous thing happened. Music began to play. And not just any music- it was new, upbeat, and fresh; all of the things that she could not say about the same old stale music that the band played in Camelot night after night.

She stayed silent, hearing the music and the voices and picturing, with vivid images, that she lived in this world. As much as she missed home, she was thirsty for a taste of something new and exciting; her own little "story of love," as the song so eloquently put it.

But she realized that she must have been so engrossed in the song that the boy thought she was losing interest.

"Right," the boy sighed, disappointed.

 _Disappointed?_ Somehow, Violet found it flattering that this boy valued her opinion so much, especially since she had just arrived to his world and had no authority over the popular taste of music here. Also, she rather liked it.

"... you're not from here. Our music takes some getting used to."

She had to let him know that he was, in fact, not boring her. That he was being her highest source of entertainment- and oddly enough, comfort- that she had had since she arrived.

Violet quickly scoffed off his claims and grinned widely. She had to preserve what little time she had left with this… potential friendship, she supposed. And that wasn't going to happen if he continued to think that he bored her.

Because he didn't. He kind of fascinated her, with his knowledge of this mysterious realm. It separated him from the rest of the boys back home, whose only concerns were who could last the longest playing with swords.

He brought a sense of something new, but also certainly of something familiar. She couldn't quite place it…

"No, no it's… I-I feel like I've heard this before," she exclaimed quickly.

And she did. The song that this thing was playing for her; it gave her déjà vu. It made her feel good, and pleasantly surprised.

 _I could get used to spending time with him,_ Violet thought to herself. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

Right, friendship. Well, if they were going to be friends, she would have to learn his name.

She grinned again, hoping that he wouldn't think she was a ninny who smiled too often. "I'm Violet," she breathed softly.

 _There, that probably appears to be more demure and appropriate._

"Henry," he replied immediately, almost eagerly. Violet noticed, to her delight, that he smiled at her. With even more delight, she realized that it was a perfect smile; one that made her feel warm on the inside.

As they shook hands, Violet felt silly thinking that it had happened before. There had been some sort of an electric buzz when they touched, and her palms began to sweat. However, it did not escape her notice that they fit perfectly in his hands.

She smiled again, and this time, he smiled back.

Violet looked back over the machine. _Jukebox,_ she thought. _I'll have to remember that when I explain this to father…_

Yes, this was the start of a magical friendship and alliance.

 _And if I'm lucky,_ Violet pondered; at the moment not caring about the consequences, _something more._

 _..._

 **Please review! I'm open to any feedback and suggestions!**


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey! I am back again!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that this is more of an aftermath chapter of Henry and Violet's meeting in Storybrooke. I apologize if there are mistakes, but I knocked this out in one hour since I wanted to let you all know... this may be the last update for a while. Sad, I know. But Thanksgiving is coming up, and then school starts again, and I will be kept busy. However, I want to make it clear that I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. It's just that I think I have been spoiling you guys (:P) with one or two more stories or chapters daily. Now, it will probably be more around one every few days. I have no intentions of discontinuing, though. SO PLEASE STILL FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW. IT DOES MAKE MY DAY TO SEE THESE.**

 **A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED BOTH THIS STORY AND "HIS DARKNESS" I AM SO GRATEFUL, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, shout out to KickinBat for being my first follower! Thanks also to Princess Juliet Rose for the wonderful review! I will be sure to post more!**

 **I am still open to suggestions! In fact, I am going to run into writer's block relatively soon, since I only have ideas for two or three more chapters before I start rewriting certain scenes with different POVS. So feel free to PM or review your suggestions!**

 **And without further adieu... (I think I spelled that write, at least)**

 **...**

 _Well, that wasn't so bad._

The little party at the…(diner, was it) had just ended a few minutes ago, and Violet was walking back to her temporary home in order to greet her father, who had been working with the rest of the knights to discover a way back to Camelot. She had wanted to stay and help, but he had insisted that she go out and have fun while she could. Although nobody wanted to scare her, Violet was particularly perceptive. Her father had not exactly used the words "while she still could," but she could see.

When they did manage to procure a way home, the journey would not come with ease.

However, on the bright side, Violet _had_ managed to let loose and enjoy herself at the diner. After her initial meeting with Henry (the thought made her smile), the two had spent the rest of the party together. He had put more coins into the jukebox (which Violet learned was, in fact, simply a machine) and introduced her to more of the songs from his world.

Violet preferred not to think her little moment of recognition concerning the jukebox. When she had expressed her worries over Henry repeatedly feeding the "monster", he had grinned and then proceeded to explain to her the intricacies of the device.

She had been fascinated to learn that the machine was not magic, but mechanical. She had also been quite relieved to learn that it was just that: an inanimate piece of metal.

Henry was far too polite to ever openly laugh at her foolishness, but she saw that he was just holding back laughter and blushed. During their next meeting, she would be sure to show him that she was intelligent. She was determined to make it up to him.

 _During their next meeting…_ Violet smiled as she entered her makeshift establishment. _Wow, Violet, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?_

"Violet, is that you?"

Her father called her from deep inside the room. She entered the place quickly, shut the door, and quietly replied "Yes, father."

"Did you have fun?" he asked while opening his arms for a hug. Violet grinned, and eagerly returned it. "Yes, I did. Thank you for forcing me to get out of the house. How did your meeting go?"

Sir Morgan's smile faltered, but nevertheless, he said "…we will get there eventually, Violet. Don't worry. Now, I want to hear all about the party. Meet anyone interesting?"

…

Henry left the party, shaking his head while smiling to himself. That girl, Violet, had been so interesting. Not to mention, kind, sweet, and kind of pretty.

Okay, a bit more than kind of. She had been a lot of fun, too. He remembered her thinking that the jukebox was some kind of evil animal and laughed. It had been enjoyable, getting to teach her the basic parts of their world.

 _I hope that she didn't think that I was laughing at her. I mean, I thought I hid it pretty well, but from what Emma and Regina have told me, I'm not as good a liar as I would like to think. I'll have to clarify that next time._

 _Next time. Huh, Henry, you're certainly planning way ahead._

She fascinated him. That much was sure. Henry was not quite sure why, but he felt that he had met her before; that he knew her somehow. It was dumb, and Henry did not want to scare her off by saying something, but it felt to him like there was a strange attraction between the two of them; some kind of pull that let him ponder about whether or not they had been friends before.

Obviously, that was ridiculous

…

 _"Great. Good," said Henry, while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Man, what was happening to him? Why was he so tongue-tied? Nevertheless, he was elated that she had not found him annoying or that she hadn't been confused about the music. Now, they had a starting point._

 _He reached into his pocket to pull another coin out, and was just about to insert it into the machine when she reached out and grabbed his wrist, exclaiming "No!"_

 _She looked scared. Henry had been afraid, too, but more because of her reaction than anything else "What," he asked, "what is it?_

 _"Why are you encouraging it?" she wondered out loud. Seriously, the music was beautiful, but surely they could find other means of instant tunes that didn't involve feeding a hungry beast._

 _He had never been more confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, you said yourself that if you feed it, then only will it perform a good task. Are you sure you don't want to take our business… elsewhere?"_

 _It took him a good second, but then he realized what she was talking about. He wanted to laugh, but did not want to make her feel bad in the process. He smiled a bit, and then explained to her that the jukebox was just a mechanical machine based on parts. As he spoke, he watched as her expressions shifted from fascinated, to curious, to embarrassed; she began to blush furiously._

 _And if Henry was being honest, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen._

 _…_

Violet was rudely interrupted from her story by the sound of Sir Morgan guffawing; he was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach.

"Dad!" she whined. "It's not funny! It was a legitimate concern!"

His laughs began to die down.

"Of course it was, sweetheart," he said, a few tears still trickling down his cheeks from his previous laughing fit. "Anyways, you will have to introduce me to this boy. He must be brave to face a…. 'big, brutish monster.'"

"Oh, stop it," she smiled teasingly. "I know you only care about physical strength, father, but Henry is…different. And not in a bad way. He's not just brave, he's intellectual."

"I just want you to be safe, Violet. You need someone to protect you."

"Protect me against what? And I can protect myself, thank you very much. Besides, this is not the conversation I was hoping to have with you. I'm not interested in Henry for a romantic relationship-"

"Good," Sir Morgan interrupted.

"-but I am also not interested with any other boy you might have in mind," she finished. Violet did not particularly enjoy the slightly disappointed look on her father's face, but she couldn't help it. Henry was the only boy that had ever stood out to her, and after meeting him, she certainly could not go back to anyone else.

…

"Thinking about something?"

Henry spin around, now facing an empty diner except for the person directly in front of him. David stood there next to his grandson, with a knowing grin on his face.

"I saw you talking to that girl, Henry. May I be so bold as to ask about whether or not she is my grandson's first crush?"

"Gramps…," Henry groaned. "No, she is not my crush. I don't even want a girlfriend right now! It's not the time- mom is the Dark One and I need to find a way to save her, or at least help her, by using my powers as the Author."

"Take my advice. I happen to be one of your only family members that has a pretty good track record when it comes to a love life. Listen: No matter what, you should always make time for what makes you happy. At the end of the day, you cannot hope to help anyone else until you have helped yourself."

Henry thought about the words. David did have a point, and Violet- no matter how much he would deny it to anyone who asked- did make him happier than any other girl.

Was this what a crush felt like? Henry had never really had one before. He wouldn't know.

"…when you are ready to talk, let me know," David finished. Henry hadn't even been paying attention to his words. But he did appreciate the fact that David was willing to speak to him about this. Henry didn't really have any other male role model that he was as close to as David.

 _Well, I guess we'll see where this takes us._

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, follow, or favorite! Send in suggestions if you have any!:)**


	4. The Stables: Part One

**_A/N: Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN A FEW WEEKS! I was hit with a few personal issues soon after break ended, and while it got slightly better after a couple of weeks, it never fully went away, and consumed most of my time. Then, I was soon hit with finals. And to top it all off, I got writer's block. I know, I know, it sucks. You might even think I suck. I NEVER intended this break to goon so long! But now, I am on winter holidays, and I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY FEW DAYS, AT LEAST UNTIL EARLY JANUARY! After that, it will be every few weeks, but I am not abandoning this story! Sorry to all, especially to Bookworms will rule the world, who left me a wonderful review reassuring me about my updating habits, which I promise will improve. There are only one or two more chapters left after this one, but I will continue writing stories on this site after this ends!_**

 ** _To make up for my absence (which, again, I am so sorry about!), I made this chapter extra long. It is slightly darker than the humor genre I have this story listed under, but it still keeps within the rating, so don't worry! Enjoy this VioletBeliever (which, I did not know was their ship name until I was informed by Bookworms will rule the world. Thanks again!)! We all need some after that heavy finale! Even though I probably do not deserve it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT TRULY MAKES MY DAY TO SEE EVEN THE SHORTEST REVIEW, OR TO SEE A NEW FOLLOW OR FAVORITE!_**

 ** _..._**

 _Well, this is awkward._

Really, when Henry was invited over to Violet's place for the first time, he really thought that stimulating conversation would have come more naturally to him. Although, looking back, that might have been too much of a false wish; especially given their past history with awkward moments.

What could he have done? He was invited, and now he was here. And it was awkward, to say the least.

 _Flashcards, Henry. Definitely next time._

He continued to brush her horse… Nicodemus, was it? That certainly was not a name someone usually thought of when naming a pet, or anything, really. Henry mentally made a note to himself to ask her about it one time.

In all honesty, Henry didn't know what happened. Their last encounter at the ball had ended pretty well by his standards. After listening to his iPod, Henry had entertained Violet with tales of life back in Storybrooke, albeit leaving out some of the more colorful details where he hadn't played a huge rule in heroism. In return, Violet fascinated him with stories of typical Camelot life (with the same mundane expression she wore while talking about the lavish kingdom, which continued to baffle Henry).

So when she had asked him for a second meeting, he had been elated. He remembered clearly thinking:

 _Hey, maybe David was right after all. I did do something right; she obviously isn't disgusted by my company._

But now Henry and Violet were here, in this situation where both of them did not know what to say. He realized quickly that while they had spent the entire night talking, they had not been talking about themselves. He had spoken of his adventures and family, sure, but not much about himself and his interests.

 _Well, that was time well spent,_ though Henry. _We're practically strangers. Does she feel awkward too, or is she naturally a quiet person…_

The two teens had begun to brush the horse while standing right next to each other, but as the time wore on, Henry realized that Violet had been inching farther and farther away from him, until she was standing almost at the other end of Nicodemus. He turned to her, deep in thought.

 _Well, no time like the present._

"So, how long have you had Nicodemus?"

 _Like ripping off a band aid… seriously, Henry, you couldn't have spoken a little slower? Now she definitely thinks that it's as awkward as you do._

But if Violet felt awkward, she didn't show it. "My mother gave him to me for my seventh birthday," she explained. Then, while grinning widely and enthusiastically, she added "She was a champion rider."

 _She must be really proud of her mom,_ thought Henry. _But she looks really thoughtful. Too much so, almost as if she is reminiscing, like it's a distant memory._

"…but she, um, passed away before I even learned to gallop."

And there it was. Henry stood, shocked. Shocked that the happy girl he had met at the ball had been carrying around a dark feeling, just like with him and his dad. Henry missed Neal, certainly; it was a pain that would linger with him every day. But he never had a strong, intimate relationship with the man like Violet must have had with her mother, based on the age that her mother died and how hurt she has sounded while disclosing that information.

Everything comes from something, and something cannot come from nothing. Throughout his life, Henry had been hit repeatedly with one lesson, over and over again; and that was that all great relationships have to stem from something meaningful. It was unfortunate and not at all ideal that their common ground has to be the lack of a close parental relationship, but there it was.

It began with this statement. This close sentiment that Henry was sure wasn't easy to talk about. But she took a chance, and she clearly felt comfortable enough with him to share that piece of information. And now, as shocked as he was, he had to return the favor.

"My dad died before I really got the chance to know him," he stated.

Then she glanced over at him. Her expression was hard, serious; so different from the girl he had met at the party the night before. And in that moment, Henry knew that they had made a bond that delved deeper than their superficial friendship from the night before.

Seeing her about to ask him something, he continued speaking. Just to ensure that she received his message about the connection.

"There's just so much I wish I could tell him, you know?"

Violet looked down; solemn, contemplating. She clasped her hands together and walked away from Nicodemus for the first time that day. She looked desperate to tell him something, but at the same time, it was painfully obvious that she was holding back, as if a rope was tied at her throat.

 _Great,_ Henry pondered to himself. _What did I do wrong?_

But what Henry didn't know was that Violet stepping away from Nicodemus was her own sign of comfort. It was how she displayed that she was beginning to trust Henry, even after knowing him for only a short amount of time.

She had hesitated in telling him her true feelings because she had never spoken about her mother's death in depth with anyone before. Well, any person. Up until this point, only Nicodemus had been her true listener. Not only was he her main connection with her mother, but in Violet's mind, she almost felt as if he understood what he was saying. It might have sounded crazy to other people, but Nicodemus did know her mother as well. He could sympathize with her; he knew when to nuzzle up to her when she was feeling sad, when to back away when she got too emotional.

Her father hated speaking about her mother's death. He was too shaken up, and tended to avoid the topic whenever he could.

So the truth was, Violet had no idea how to talk to someone about her mother. But now, she might finally get that chance to truly unleash her feelings (no offense to Nicodemus, but she would like a response or some advice from someone who could actually talk to her), and not only that, but with someone who would truly understand.

Another thing that Henry did not know was that his statement just proved to Violet that she had chosen a good guy to spend her time with. Unlike the boys her father would rather have her hang out with, Henry had just given her common ground that she hadn't been able to talk to anybody about. He didn't try to impress her with actions with a sword, or stories of their bravery that Violet knew they had just snatched from the only storybook they had ever read.

While actions may speak louder than words in some people's books, Violet was a firm believer that the pen was mightier than the sword.

The apparent sincerity in his voice solidified her opinion that Henry was someone she wouldn't mind getting to know better.

She turned to him. Normally, she would have smiled that smile of hers that had become so familiar to Henry, but thinking of her mother made such an action difficult. Instead, she spoke to him as if it had taken all of her energy to do so.

"Yes. I do know."

She breathed out in relief when he remained there, eager to hear what she had to say. However sad she might have been feeling, Violet thought it was rather sweet that he was willing to listen to her spill all of her personal problems onto him.

She began to clean up the stables. While at the same time, determined to tell him how she felt.

"I've never met anyone I could talk to about this before."

At that statement, at that moment; Violet knew that they had trust in one another. Henry appeared to be aware of it as well. He smiled at her; a true smile that one only reserved for a special relationship.

Violet surprised herself by grinning back.

"I should put Nico's saddle away," she said, still smiling. "I'll be right back."

She turned away, grinning. And she knew that Henry was smiling behind her too.

Violet might not have been ready to talk about her mother yet. After all, the girl had been forced to keep her feelings to herself for several years; it would take some getting used to, to be able to talk about it with anybody. But she was confident that when she did feel ready, Henry would be the one. They could talk about all of their repressed feelings, although Violet was sure that with his extensive family, he had plenty to talk with. But yet, he still chose her to express with as well, and that made her feel all the more special.

For her, it was more than enough.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Please review! If you're tired of waiting between updates, check out my other story, His Darkness, although it might now be a bit outdated with what has been revealed...**_


	5. The Stables: Part Two

_**A/N Hey guys! See, I am improving my updating habits! And as an added surprise, I made this chapter MUCH longer than my usual length! It hits 5 pages... enjoy! I am also really proud of this one, I don't know. It briefly explores Sir Morgan and allows us to better understand where he's coming from, despite his harsh appearance. At least, how I think he feels in my books:P I was thinking of writing a one-shot about Sir Morgan and Violet after this story. PLEASE let me know if you guys are actually interested! I was playing with an idea of younger Violet and her dad soon after thee death of her mom, or something more light-hearted. I'm not entirely sure.**_

 _ **A special thank you to Bookworms will rule the world for being such a great constant reviewer! Thanks for understanding! And yes, that finale had me crying... I can't wait for the show to return!**_

 _ **Also, I appreciate all of my readers, but my hits for this story have reached a record low. My previous chapters have had between 80-100 views after one day, but last night's hit only around 30. Please let me know if people are still reading this! I do not mean to be a review grubber- it does not have to be in the form of a review. I just like to know that I am still writing for an active audience. I understand that this was probably due to my extended absence, and as Bookworms will rule the world has pointed out, the lack of attention on VioletBeliever since she has not been a major component of the story for a while.**_

 _ **Only two more confirmed chapters left in this story! THANKS SO MUCH again to all who have read this story! I will continue to be active on this site!**_

 _ **UPDATE: This chapter was posted last night, but did not show up on the main archive and did not show up as updated on my profile.**_

 _ **And so, to end this extremely long A/N, here is what you have been waiting for...**_

 _ **...**_

 _This should be fun._

Henry, still grinning upon his realization with Violet, glanced over behind the spot where she had just left, and he immediately saw a gleaming, silver sword on the wooden table by the wall of the stables.

In the back of his mind, Henry knew that he probably should not be touching anything, especially since it wasn't his to begin with. And Violet wasn't there with him. But the sword looked so tempting…

Maybe it was the atmosphere and effect of being in Camelot for too long, but Henry suddenly felt more compelled than ever to use the sword. Whether or not it was Camelot, or David and Hook's advice, that made him feel chivalrous out of the blue, Henry could not be sure. All he knew was that he had to use that sword. Now.

After all, what could possibly be the harm in playing knight once in a while? He had been somewhat of a savior before. How much trouble could one measly sword, that wasn't even Excalibur, give him?

 _Hey, a guy can dream. It's not like what I say is going to leave these stables, anyways…_

"What's that, Lady Violet?" he asked himself in a fantasy, while trying to pull up the sword. "If I pull Excalibur from the stone, I will be forever your hero-"

And with that, the sword landed directly on the floor with a thud.

 _Dang, this thing is heavy._

Henry tried repeatedly to lift the sword off of the ground. He succeeded in lifting it up, but not in keeping it there. Which pretty much made everything he was trying to do utterly useless.

Was this how heavy all of them were? No, it couldn't be- everyone else could do it; he had seen it before.

He tried again and again, but to no avail.

 _Great. Just great, Henry. Way to prove that you are the virtuous knight worthy of impressing Violet._

Although the girl had been thoroughly impressed by his tales the night at the ball about how he had been able to save the day through his writing, Henry could not help but feel slightly inferior to the rest of the teenage boys that were present at the ball. It did not come as any surprise that they were… _more fit_ than he was; that much was plenty obvious. So while Violet did not appear to be the type that favored brute over brains, Henry did not think that it would hurt to provide himself with a safety net to impress her.

Just in case her priorities were not what he had hoped they would be.

With a pitiful laugh, and one last great effort and grunt, Henry lifted the sword over his head and attempted once more to be his mythical "Sir Henry."

But, alas, his dreams were once again harshly halted as he felt, in an ironic twist, the sword overpowering and controlling him. Unfortunately, Henry had lifted the sword too far back in his single fit of strength, and he felt himself begin to teeter over his head. His feet wavered, and with a final yelp, he crashed backwards across a wooden fence inside of the stables.

Faintly, he could hear Nicodemus whine in the background in alarm. Henry curled himself up on the floor, thankful that he hadn't been hurt by his sword; that he had been smart enough to heave it behind him as he fell and not leave it in front, where he could have stabbed himself. He was thankful that Violet had not heard him and come back out to check whether or not he was okay for two reasons: so that she did not get injured in the process, and so that she did not get to see him completely humiliate himself just by trying to do what so many other boys have done in her presence.

With an embarrassed sigh, Henry mentally told himself to get up. Just as he was about to, he heard a shout from within. To his dismay, it was a masculine voice. His heart sank.

"What is going on in here?" the voice boomed loudly.

 _Well then. That is definitely not Violet._

...

Sir Morgan was on his way back to the stables from his meeting with the other noblemen of Camelot. He would have been home hours earlier, had the meeting not been prolonged by an extra, unnecessary issue that pushed to be dealt with.

The new visitors.

Normally, Sir Morgan would not have minded a few guests in Camelot. After all, their city was meant to provide safety and entertainment. Visitors often went home with tales of how grand the kingdom truly was, that is; if they bothered to go home at all. Some found themselves so engrossed with the rich culture of Camelot that they decided to stay.

However, aside from the fact that a few of them seemed to be of questionable character (that blonde lady; why did she look so sickly and wear a robe all of the time?), Sir Morgan's opinions greatly changed as soon as he saw his daughter becoming more than friendly with one of them. It would have pleased him to see her finally take interest in someone who could protect her in troubled times that would undoubtedly be ahead. But upon closer inspection, it was painfully conspicuous that the boy she was enjoying spending time with was not capable of performing this duty; this singular duty that he strongly believed all young men should be able to provide.

He was scrawny. And Sir Morgan could not help but overhearing him tell his daughter that he was a mere writer- a writer! He wanted to laugh; what good could a writer possible do for Violet?

While some people may believe that the pen is mightier than the sword, Sir Morgan was a strong believer that actions speak louder than words.

Honestly, he wasn't a fool. He knew that Violet despised the personalities of the boys that he approved of. But he was confident that one day she would see that all he wanted was what was best for her. It was his fatherly duty to protect her. And he was confident in this because up until now, those boys had been her only option!

So, it was not that Sir Morgan had a personal vendetta against Henry specifically, you see.

He was not about to let the sudden appearance of some boy from a strange land mess up his daughter's future. He didn't know anything about this "Storybrooke," or whether or not it was even a real place. After the death of his beloved wife, he made a promise to see that Violet would be stable and secure before it was his time to pass on. And no _writer_ was going to do that for her.

As he reached closer to home, he was eager to see his daughter. Suddenly, though, Sir Morgan heard a crash and a panicked cry from Nicodemus. He raced towards the stables.

…

 _That must be her father. What do I do, what do I do…_

"You're one of those visitors, aren't you? From the other land."

Henry heard the strange, intimidating man ask him this question while he was still trying to get up.

 _Thanks for the help._

But upon seeing him up close for the first time, Henry could see that his sudden companion was stoic, scary, and he suddenly felt very nervous and gulped.

 _Yep, has to be her dad. Nico seems pretty comfortable with him here._

Henry watched, helplessly, as the other man bent over and picked up the sword that had given him so much trouble with ease. The man grinned, although not at all in a friendly manner.

"Ah, yes," he said in a low, gravelly tone. "You're the one who's been running around with my daughter."

Somehow, Henry got the feeling that this wasn't a very good thing.

Gulping- _way to show that confidence, Henry-_ he spoke "H-Henry," he stammered. "You're Violet's father?"

 _No harm in being sure._

"You may address me as Sir Morgan."

 _No problem._

"How old are you, boy?"

"Thirteen, sir."

"And no skills with a sword or a horse?" asked Sir Morgan. "What sort of squire are you?"

And with that statement, Henry's worst fears had been confirmed. Violet's father clearly felt the same way as he had so feared Violet would, and now, he was all the more certain that Violet felt the same way about him. That he was nothing more than a mere playmate; someone to spend time with only because he was different, not because he was actually particularly interesting.

He almost did not want to respond. But he knew that if he had any hope of solidifying his relationship with Violet- whatever that relationship may be at the moment- he would have to muster up any courage he may have and fight for it.

And after that confirming moment the two had had earlier, Henry was as desperate as ever not to lose that connection.

"I-I'm not a squire, sir. I-I'm a writer."

 _What is happening to me? Why am I fighting so hard for this, and why is this so important?_

"A writer," Sir Morgan scoffed. Henry was once again hit with that feeling that he was beneath dirt in the eyes of a man so important to Violet. It was one of the worst feelings of his life. Sir Morgan might as well have just spit on Henry, for his tone more or less conveyed the same action.

"Tell me, _boy,_ " he spat. As Henry felt tinier and tinier, Sir Morgan kept on talking. "When this kingdom is attacked by ogres, will you protect my daughter with your pen?"

It was funny how Henry had previously been so confident in the fact that a writer was highly respectable, and could do anything. Now, he felt like being a writer was the worst thing in the world; and that Sir Morgan was correct about it being a useless occupation.

Henry was still nervous, very nervous, yes; but he was also getting angrier by the second. He had done so much by being "just a writer," as this man put it. He had saved more people than any other knight in Camelot probably had- heck, probably even more than Sir Morgan had! Who was he to tell him how pointless writing was?

But, of course, he couldn't voice these thoughts. Henry rather valued his life.

Meanwhile, for however much angrier Henry was getting, Sir Morgan was permeating more anger. His teeth were clenched, and his veins were protruding at the very thought of his daughter building a future with this… this _weakling!_ He could not do that to his wife, or to Violet.

"Violet belongs with someone who will become a knight. A hero who understands this world. Someone like her…"

As Sir Morgan spoke those words, Henry's feelings of anger dissipated. However misguided he felt the man was, he truly did just want what was best for his daughter. It did not escape Henry how he uttered the word "hero," as if it was something he would never be. But instead of making him angrier, it simply made him want to laugh. Sir Morgan had no idea just what he was capable of He would see, one day, that he was more worthy of Violet than any big-headed knight he might have lined up for her. Henry couldn't wait for that day.

 _Wait, what? Be real, Henry, you're not going to be around that long, anyways…_

Besides, Henry did agree with Sir Morgan on one point: "Someone like her." Violet did appear to be a brave, headstrong young girl. Henry had no doubt that she was a hero in her own right, and given the opportunity, could do great things.

So Henry swallowed his fury, and calmed himself down with this fact in mind. He continued to listen to Violet's father, comforted by the fact that he did not need to speak up for himself at this point in time, since it would soon be realized that he was a true hero.

"…now get out of here before you cause any more damage," Sir Morgan whispered between those clenched teeth.

That, and the man did still really scare him.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Please read, and possibly review, follow, and favorite!**_


	6. Riding

_**A/N: Hey again! Happy holidays to you all! Just wanted to get a chapter in before Christmas, so here it is. Also, if any of you are Captain Swan shippers, I would really appreciate if you would read my newest one-shot, An Early Memory, and give me feedback!**_

 ** _In response to the request from Bookworms will rule the world, this is in Violet's POV. However, I'm kind of ashamed to say that it's been a while for VioletBeliever, and I was not quite sure which scene you were talking about. If this was wrong, please correct me! But thanks for the request! I'm always open to them!_**

 ** _Also, I previously said that there are two more confirmed chapters, but I have decided to extend it. More scenes and POVS will be coming until, well, until I've maxed out. But yes, I also think that OUAT doesn't just bring in characters and then kick them out, so if Violet comes back, I will pick this story up again!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

...

Violet had been raking outside her home for the past hour or so, thinking of the eventful few days that had just passed.

 _Henry._ She had seen him a couple of times since that day at the ball; they had gone for walks on the Camelot streets (which still ceased to amaze him, much to Violet's confusion), and she had shown him the stables where she kept her horse.

They had talked. They had gotten to know one another better. She would never have guessed that the shy, albeit slightly awkward boy she had met at the ball would turn out to be so full of life and adventure. Violet especially liked to hear about how he was the hero against the so called "Author," who had tormented all of his hometown.

 _Ha,_ she thought to herself. _See, father- a pen can accomplish much more than a sword in some circumstances._

Overall, their conversations always made Violet like Henry more and more. She longed for a life far away from Camelot's usual splendor; as exciting as the city was, she wanted to experience the unexpected. She just wanted to feel free, to feel in control, to feel like she could face the weight of the world being on her shoulders with ease.

Maybe that was why Violet enjoyed riding so much. She got to experience all of those things on Nicodemus. Sometimes, when we was riding freely in the open fields on Nicodemus's back, she could still hear her mother's voice telling her that she could do anything she wanted to do, and that she could be the hero if she just trusted her gut and didn't let anything stop her. Violet just was not sure whether or not this was the reason she was so adamant not to succumb to her father's wishes, since he always tried to control her. Violet did always feel so… restricted, whenever she listened to him lecture her on the importance of being with a "knight, a warrior… someone who can protect you, Violet." How could she be a free spirit when her whole life would boil down to how well she could sit back and let some man she barely understood do all of the dirty work?

But she did know that this was the main reason why Violet trusted Henry, despite having known him for only a few days.

Her gut instinct had told her that Henry had a heart of gold. And, based on his stories, she had been right.

Anyways, as Violet had been thinking, the pair had gotten to understand each other better over the course of the past few days. Violet had gotten in contact with him, which was not hard at all: the whereabouts of the new visitors were public information thanks to King Arthur. She had asked to spend the day with him, mentioning that he must be terribly bored being in a new town with no one his age.

Though she would never admit it, Violet had spent the entire night thinking up that excuse.

Henry had just laughed, telling her that he could never be bored in Camelot. Just as she had been about to leave, embarrassed and dejected, Henry had called her known ( _He remembered!)_ and informed her that he would be eager for the company of someone who was not his mom and grandparents. And so, their daily meetings had begun, and Violet had learned all about his passion for storytelling and his zany family, although Henry had just blushed and muttered an apology while trying to explain his family tree to her.

When it was finally Violet's turn to talk about herself, a couple of days had already passed and she felt like she knew enough about Henry to write a novel. While talking, she had offhandedly mentioned her passion for riding to Henry for the first time. He had been eager to go with her to try it at least once. Apparently, his experience with horses had been rather limited.

 _"Riding horses? That's your favorite thing to do?"_

 _"Well, yeah," she replied, giving a quick smile and laugh. "I mean, it's not like there's anything else to do around here."_

 _Okay. If she were being honest with herself, she said that on purpose. Violet just couldn't help it- he looked kind of adorable when he looked at her in pure and utter disbelief; his mouth gaping open like a fish. She laughed again as he said:_

 _"Well. I was just going to ask you to take me riding sometime, but then again, why would I want to go riding when there is obviously SO MUCH else to do in Camelot? I mean, we can go- Violet?"_

 _Henry's teasing tone and grin had faded when he saw her expression fall and her mind wander somewhere far away. She suddenly snapped back to attention, just in time for her to witness the concerned look on his face while saying "Are you okay?"_

Back to the present.

Violet sighed. That conversation had been that afternoon. The truth was, she was extremely conflicted on what to do. On the one hand, she would have loved to go riding with Henry. He couldn't exactly share everything he liked to do with her while they were in Camelot (although, he had mentioned a "diner" once when they were talking that had apparently been taken over with his family into her world… she wouldn't mind visiting _that_ place…), so Violet thought that she might as well drag him along with her.

But on the other hand, riding was something personal that she had always shared with only one other person: her mother. She hadn't met anyone else who loved the sport as much as they did. Sure, there had been other kids that owned horses; they were the children of the other nobles that her father associated with. But many of them either saw it as just a hobby, or as something that were forced to do. Every time they got on a horse, they did it begrudgingly. Even her father, who had liked to ride horses, stopped doing so soon after the death of her mother unless forced to by King Arthur. After her mother died, Violet had gotten used to riding alone. She was lonely, sure, but it was a comfortable routine that she wasn't sure she would be ready to break.

So while Violet was eager to be able to possibly spread her love of riding on to one other person, she also felt slightly like a… _traitor_ to her mother. Riding their horses together had been their thing. How could she just replace her riding partner and her best friend, only because she was lonely? It didn't sit right with Violet.

In response to Henry, Violet had forced a smile and said "yes," before excusing herself to go and finish up some chores that her father had asked her to do.

Violet bit her lip, thinking. She doubted that her mother would want her to remain lonely forever. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to share something that personal with Henry. Yet again, riding was something she had always loved to do; it was something that she hoped would be near to her forever; something she could pass onto her own children one day. The last thing Violet wanted was for her to continue riding alone so often that she would grow to resent it!

She had made up her mind. _I have to find Henry and talk to him,_ she thought. It hadn't been easy, but Violet was relatively okay wither decision.

Just as she had resolved to speak with him tomorrow, she heard sounds coming from the stables.

 _What's going on?_

The sounds she heard were actually, she soon realized, voices, and they did not appear to be stopping anytime soon.

 _Who are those people? What are they planning to do to me, or Nico, or father?_

Unwilling to find out by accident, she raced towards the stables, rake in hand.

"Hello? Who is in there?"

…

When Violet entered the stables, she was relieved to see just Henry.

"Henry," she breathed out in relief. "What are you doing here?"

On any other occasion, with any other person, Violet would have found it weird for someone else to be hiding out in her stable for no apparent reason. What was weirder was that Violet had just been thinking of talking to him about earlier that day, and now, he was here.

So, she really couldn't be _angry,_ really, just curious.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in… taking me riding," he replied whole grinning, although a bit forcefully for Violet's taste.

 _Even though you acted strange when I brought it up earlier._ Violet could practically hear the words coming out of his mouth. She could not really blame him, based on what had just happened.

Which was why she was eager to tell him that she would be delighted to take him with her. She needed to explain why she had acted the way that she had. But Violet knew that she needed to tell him in the proper setting, and somehow, now just didn't seem… personal, enough.

 _It's like we're being watched…_

"Well, yeah," she laughed. "I'd love to."

 _Nice, Violet- you were just acting like you would rather do anything else and now you're practically throwing yourself out there._

"I'll introduce you to Nicodemus," she said, in an attempt to both lighten the odd atmosphere and to get him somewhere where they would feel alone.

"That your dad?" he asked nervously. Actually, _that_ had been kind of odd. What reason would be have to be scared of her dad? It's not like…

 _Nope, Violet. He's just here for a little bit, and then he's heading back. No time for that in this relationship._

It was kind of funny that his expression didn't subside yet.

"No!" she laughed again at his expression. "It's my horse."

The silence played on for a few more moments. _Why would he come all the way out here if he didn't have anything to talk about? Maybe he thought we would have enough with me teaching him how to ride… Yep. That must be it. Nice, Violet._

In a last-ditch effort to make conversation and get themselves out of there so that she could explain herself, she told him "I hope you're ready to get your heart racing."

 _Okay. He looks freaked out again. That was supposed to be cute._

 _I mean, really. What reason does he have to be nervous again?_

She laughed, saying "Come on," while dragging him out of the door.

 _This was going to be a fun day._

 _..._

 _ **Please review, follow, or favorite if you haven't already! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!**_


	7. NYC Part 1

**Hey guys!**

…

 **Well, now that I'm not being hit and pelted, I acknowledge that it has been months. Months without this fic, and months without VioletBeliever. But school is out, and I do have a busy summer, but I do believe that I can dedicate some time to this fic now that many other issues in my life have been, for the most part, resolved. Not to mention… THE END OF SEASON 5. WOW. I KNEW VIOLET HAD TO COME BACK SOMETIME AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT HENRY THOUGHT OF HER TO BRING ALONG FIRST, although it did seem a bit out of the blue. I will be writing their scenes leading up to that adorable first kiss! Finally – the shippers are coming back!**

 **Shoutout to Moma bear Emma Swan for the kind reviews, and also for letting me know that people now had renewed interest in this couple! Silly me only saw this today, so I tried to come up with a chapter quickly to display the rise of this story again!**

 **Last thing before this note ends – I wanted to begin with the scene where Henry asks Violet to come with him first, but I can't seem to be able to find it anywhere as of now (usually I like to use the scene as a background for what I write about, as you may have noticed). So until then, this will have to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No characters of Once Upon a Time belong to me; they belong to producers of this amazing show. Same goes for the dialogue.**

…

The first thing she noticed on the bus was how many people were in this land.

Violet had been in Storybrooke for… a long time, now, and for all that time, she had been confined to the small town. Confined by her father, confined by the town boundaries, and confined, most of all, by fear.

Violet didn't know the land well. Storybrooke was easy enough; it was surrounded by people she understood and who understood her well. Magic was accepted there, as was Camelot's existence. But if she ventured out into the unknown "Land Without Magic," then she could very well be very lost or hurt. She didn't know how to deal with these people. She also did not realize, until seeing a scaled map of this land, the sheer _size_ of what was around her.

She had heard stories of the horrors of the outside world. Weapons she had never even heard of, the mass amount of criminals in the world – the numbers were increasing each and every day!

Maybe her father had gotten through to her more than she had wished, but Violet was afraid that she did not have the skill or the abilities to conduct and protect herself from the inevitable dangers of venturing outside of the town. She hadn't even considering exploring because to her, there was no purpose. She had no plans to stay in this world; why would she try and learn about it?

 _Oh gosh- dad._

And soon started a whole new punch of flurries to her stomach as she thought of the pain and fear on her father's face when he realizes she had actually left the place she swore to never leave. She felt a pang of guilt at her foolishness and disobedience before looking at the boy sitting next to her, twisting his arms and looking ahead eagerly and impatiently. But then she felt a new surge of guilt over replacing her own father's feelings with that of a boy, but that only lasted a second. It was obvious how much she loved spending time with who seemed to be the only person her age in Storybrooke. And she was a teenager, for crying out loud - this was normal.

Well, minus the part about going to a strange city in order to destroy the root of all magical entities.

Nope- Violet decided that she had absolutely no need to venture outside. It was final.

That is, until a certain brown-haired, teenage adventurer who was her not-so-secret crush decided to ask her go on a quest with him.

 _Grr, Violet. You really need to learn how to turn him down, she thought to herself._

But in some cases, she couldn't help it. His mission did seem important and she was really quite flattered that he considered her as a partner in crime.

Which was why, despite her fears, she agreed to leave her safety net behind and step on that bus - the bus that would decide whether or not she has what it takes to have a future in this exploding world that's hit with problem after problem.

And soon, she was distracted by all of the amazing sights and scenery she passed by while on the bus. The buildings! The oddly-dressed people! The stores, the theatres, the schools… all of it was perfectly normal to all of those civilians and yet so foreign to her. Henry's adventure might not have been started, but hers was more than begun.

After what seemed like forever, the bus finally stopped and Violet stepped out, immediately looking around to check the surroundings. It looked the same up close, but the smells and sounds and sights of the city were enough to both mercilessly entice and overwhelm her. She looked excitedly at the stores and bakeries and restaurants; she looked fearfully at the skyscrapers and rushers. Already, she could see so much that she wanted to do there, and she could see _who_ she wanted to do it with…

But nope. She was on a mission. A very life-altering one, she might add - getting rid of magic seemed like something that no everyday person hoped for.

Violet took a breath, sighed, and continued to twirl around and take in her surroundings in every way she could with her tingling senses. After she felt like she had exhausted her time, she scoffed and blushed slightly at her reaction to the city compared to Henry's calm and amused one.

"I thought the spires of Camelot were tall!"

He looked at her. She did not miss the entertainment in his face and smirk either, and that surprisingly brought her much joy. Violet wanted to laugh - she was in for quite a ride. She could not even begin to _think_ of how mad and worried her father must be right now.

 _Wow, he actually enjoys spending time with me. Well, duh, Violet, he asked you to go with him. Nevermind that no one else was probably available. Although I don't see how he needed anyone anyhow._

 _Maybe I'm overthinking this._

"Welcome to New York City," he said so nonchalantly. The relaxed way he said that, with the cute little shrug of his shoulders and throwback of his arms, made her feel less fearful and more reassured. She was not alone and unprotected outside of the Storybrooke borders - she had a guy that knew the lay of this land and the way it works. Simply put, he felt good and she felt good, and making him feel good made her happy.

Whoever said that writers could not be brave or adventurous - her father, for one, but even Violet herself had had her doubts about the adventure part - was clearly proved wrong in this moment. Only an author would be able to fix something so vital and taped to their society; only a true savior would have been able to think of a plan like this and have a lead on how to execute it all by himself.

Still in awe, she looked at him with an open mouth and face full of admiration. Violet could not help it - she laughed, still completely unaware of what _New York City_ had to do with destroying the magic in Storybrooke, but now convinced that she was in capable hands. As he took the first step down the busy street, she followed with ease.

 _Yep, Violet thought. I could get used to adventures like this._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Thanks guys, and sorry again! Please follow, favorite, review, and/or check out my other stories!**_


End file.
